1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device using a fluid dynamic bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices, such as hard disk drives, have become miniaturized and the capacity of a disk drive device has steadily increased. Such disk drive devices have been installed in various types of electronic devices, in particular, devices such as laptop computers and portable music players.
The present applicant had proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-58595, a disk drive device using a fluid dynamic bearing. This disk drive device comprises: a rotor having a ring-shaped magnet; a stator having a stator core; a fluid dynamic bearing rotatably supporting the rotor with respect to the stator; and a suction plate facing an axially lower end surface of the magnet mounted to the stator via a gap. Magnetic attraction force in the axial direction is generated between the suction plate and the magnet. This attraction force works so that the entire rotor to which the magnet is coupled is attracted toward the base side; thereby vibration of the rotor is suppressed.